


Misunderstood Fantasies ~A Tyrus Fan Fiction~

by iwasdreamingonenight



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Adventures, Andi Mack - Freeform, Andi mack fan fiction, California, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Disney show, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Romance, Heartbreak, Love, Love Story, M/M, Mystery, Parties, Soulmates, Summer Fling, Summer Romance, Summer secrets, TJ Kippen - Freeform, TV Show, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love, Tv show fan fic, Tyrus - Freeform, Vacation, beach, friendships, gay guys, gay love story, gay slowburn, happiness, love is love, relationships, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasdreamingonenight/pseuds/iwasdreamingonenight
Summary: It's the summer before senior year and Cyrus, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah are staying at Cyrus's aunt's beach house in California for the summer. Cyrus has decided he doesn't want to get involved in love for a good long while, if ever, and he certainly doesn't believe in soulmates. Everything is going according to plan until Cyrus is introduced to TJ, an intriguing and confusing boy Cyrus desperately wants to figure out. In a whirlwind summer, TJ turns Cyrus's whole life upside down and shows him that maybe there's more to life than the small town mindset Cyrus is so used to. And maybe, just maybe, love isn't so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

If you were to ask Cyrus Goodman if he believed in soulmates, love at first sight, etc. you were sure to get a strong "no" as an answer. Of course, that was before Tj, the trip, the late night excursions... 

Looking back on that summer, it greatly amused Cyrus to remember how all of it started. It all began when Buffy decided in The Spoon that they had to do something exciting for their summer before senior year...

•

"I've made a decision," Andi, Jonah, and Cyrus all looked warily at Buffy; they knew all too well the many scenarios that could follow those words. 

"Should I grab something to sacrifice?" asked Andi innocently. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No really, this is one of my many great ideas."

"Uh huh," Jonah said, "like your idea to have your Sweet 16 at an arcade where you got into a fight with the manger about a game being rigged after you lost and you ended up getting asked to leave?" 

Cyrus snorted but attempted to cover it with a cough, he always tried to be supportive of Buffy's ideas. 

"Ok for one, that game was rigged," Buffy huffed, "and fine, if you don't want to hear my fabulous idea then I guess I won't tell you." 

"Oh please, like you could ever resist telling us one of your ideas," laughed Andi. 

"Ok, whatever," Buffy gave in, "we're starting our senior year in September, so let's make the most of our last summer of freedom and go on a trip before we have to worry about colleges."

"Um," cut in Cyrus, "I've been worrying about colleges since middle school."

"Plus it's already the first day of summer," added Jonah.

Buffy rolled her eyes again. "Oh come on guys, wouldn't a Good Hair Crew vacation be amazing?"

"Oh god," groaned Andi, "I thought we left that branding in middle school. But ok, I will admit it might be fun." 

"Great," Buffy clapped her hands, "where should we go?" 

They all sat in silence until an idea occurred to Cyrus. That one fateful idea that altered his summer -and possibly his life- completely. 

"My aunt has a beach house in California," he offered, "I bet she'd let us stay there. It's really big so we'd have plenty of room. Plus it's close to LA and stuff. 

"Why have you never mentioned this to us before?" Buffy shook her head, "we could have been soaking up the California rays long before this!" 

"I mean I'd have to ask her of course," Cyrus added quickly, "and my parents."

"Oh shoot yeah we all need to ask our parents," Andi said, "I think they'll be okay with it though." 

"Yeah, I have enough money saved up for this," Jonah commented. 

"Great!" Buffy said, "Cyrus, you should ask ASAP so we can get this vacay rolling. And in return, I'll find you some hot surfer or lifeguard you can fall in love with and pull a Sandy from Grease and have a summer fling."

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks," Cyrus said darkly, "I'll pass."

"Oh come on," Buffy whined, "I'm a great matchmaker. Why are you so against the idea of getting a boyfriend anyway?" 

Cyrus wasn't planning on getting into that in the middle of the brightly lit diner they were sitting in. 

While he appreciated Buffy's wing woman skills, he had no desire for them. After his "gay awakening" crush on Jonah back in middle school, -which Jonah still did not know about- Cyrus had decided love was a lot more trouble than it was worth. He fully supported his friends in their love endeavors, but he was perfectly happy not having any of his own. He'd rather enjoy his last year of high school and focus on getting into an Ivy League college than have to worry about keeping up a love life. 

Maybe one day in the future he'd give in, but not anytime soon. 

At least that's what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I'm definitely planning on writing much longer chapters but I wanted to get this first one out. I love Andi Mack and I've been wanting to write a Tyrus AU for a while and now I've finally gotten around to it! I'm not sure how often I'll update because I want to make these chapters long and really good but I also have a lot of stuff happening in my life right now what with school and everything, but I hope to get at least 2/3 chapters out a week if possible! I'm really excited to start writing this storyline so please comment if you have any ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

"Cyrus! It's so good to see you again, you're getting taller very time I see you it seems! And these must be your friends!"

"Hi Aunt Charlotte, it's great to see you too!" Cyrus began making the introductions, "This is Andi, Buffy, and Jonah."

After landing in LAX, the four teenagers had taken an Uber out to Seal Beach where Cyrus's aunt lived. When they arrived out front of her impressively large house, they found her waiting outside for them. 

"It's lovely to meet you all!" Aunt Charlotte gushed, exchanging handshakes with them all.

"Thank you so much for letting us all stay here!" Buffy said excitedly. 

"My pleasure!" Aunt Charlotte exclaimed, "it'll be wonderful to finally have people in this house, it's been feeling so empty since my youngest son finally moved out. And I love spending time with my favorite nephew," she winked at Cyrus. 

He grinned, Charlotte had always been his favorite relative. A brunette in her early 50's, Charlotte was the kind of aunt everyone wished they had. 

After they were all ushered inside, Cyrus turned to the others to see their jaws drop as they entered the house. He had to admit, it was a very cool place. Sleek, well decorated, and beautiful, his aunt's house was exactly how you would picture a California beach house. 

"Now, you all have your own rooms upstairs," Charlotte said, "I've put fresh bedding on all the beds and fresh towels in the bathrooms."

"You're the best," Cyrus said happily, he could already tell this would be a great vacation. 

"It's my pleasure," Charlotte beamed at them all, "however, I'll leave the decision of who gets which rooms to you guys, I know all too well how you teens are about those things!"

•

After unpacking all of the things he had managed to cram into his suitcase, Cyrus made his way downstairs to find Buffy, Andi, and Charlotte talking in the kitchen. 

"Oh, Cyrus!" Aunt Charlotte said as he walked in, "your friends are delightful, it's so nice to finally have girls in the house to chat with."

Aunt Charlotte's husband had died 10 years ago leaving her with 3 boys to take care of on her own. Cyrus didn't remember his uncle much, but according to his mom he was great. 

Buffy and Andi beamed, they were suckers for compliments. 

"Oh!" Charlotte exclaimed again as Jonah walked into the room, "before I forget, I know it's your first day here and I'm sure you're exhausted, but I invited my friend and her son who's your age over for dinner tonight. I thought it would be nice for him to be able to show you guys around here as I'm sure you don't want an old lady tagging along with you on your vacation," she winked at Andi and Buffy. 

"Cool!" Jonah said, "sounds good to me."  
The others nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful," Charlotte clapped her hands, "they won't be here until six so you guys have plenty of time to relax."

"Do you guys want to go out to the beach?" Cyrus asked, already knowing the answer. 

"YES," Andi and Buffy said immediately. 

 

From Aunt Charlotte's backyard you could walk straight down to the beach. As the four teens began their descent, Buffy nudged Cyrus. "Maybe this guy that's coming over tonight will be cute. You know I still haven't given up on a summer romance in California for you."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Again, no thanks. I'd prefer to just enjoy these three weeks out here with you guys without any drama, so how about we make a pact that none of us will get involved with any people out here?" 

"Easier said than done, Cy," Andi said, "you can't predict when your soulmate will come along." 

"Exactly," Buffy agreed, "you never know when or where you'll meet them."

"Riiiight," Cyrus said, "well, at least try not to, please." Cyrus was very skeptical of the whole "soulmates" thing. He hadn't always been; back in middle school Cyrus was very open to the concept, but then he started high school and now wasn't so sure. 

"No promises!" Buffy said, before dashing down to the beach with Andi and Jonah at her heels. Shaking his head, Cyrus followed his friends. 

•

They stayed at the beach longer than anticipated, it was just so picturesque with the bright blue waves crashing and breaking on the white sand under a clear blue sky. Eventually however, Cyrus realized they needed to start heading back. 

As they were walking, Cyrus found himself giving his friends pointers. "Aunt Charlotte is like super nice but she can also tell stories that go on for a while and she's easily distracted, so be prepared for a lot of that at dinner tonight. I don't know who the guy is that's coming but if he's a jerk you have my permission to kick me under the table."

"Or maybe he'll be hot," Buffy slyly commented.

Cyrus chose to ignore her.

•

After changing into nicer clothes than the ones they had been wearing since they left Shadyside early that morning, Andi, Buffy, Jonah, and Cyrus all trooped down the stairs, lured by the smell of spaghetti and fresh bread. "One of the things Aunt Charlotte has going for her," Cyrus said, "she's a great cook."

Just as they were arriving in the kitchen they heard the doorbell ring. Charlotte turned from the stove, "Cyrus honey could you get that please? I'm sure it's them."

Cyrus nodded and headed to the entryway. After checking his appearance in the mirror, he opened the door. 

"Hello!" a middle aged blonde woman greeted him, "you must be Cyrus. I'm Mrs. Kippen and this is my son, Tj," she gestured to the boy standing slightly behind his mother on the porch.

Cyrus smiled, "nice to meet you. Aunt Charlotte's right over there in the kitchen."

"Hi Olivia!" Cyrus heard his aunt call, "come on in!"

Closing the door behind Mrs. Kippen and Tj, Cyrus took a breath before following them to the kitchen; he hated to admit that Tj wasn't all that unattractive. He shook his head and then walked after them. 

•

"So Tj," Buffy said brightly, "what do people our age usually do around here? We're all very uncultured as we're from a small town."

"Don't listen to her," Andi cut in, rolling her eyes, "we aren't that uncultured, we're just not used to uh California life."

Both girls looked expectantly across the table at Tj and Cyrus felt a bit bad for him. Tj hadn't said that much throughout the first part of the meal. Cyrus didn't mind though, he liked quiet people. He liked to ponder all the things they could be thinking about. Although he didn't talk as much as the girls, Cyrus wouldn't necessarily consider himself as quiet, it was just that he sometimes didn't have much to say.

"Oh," Tj sounded surprised to find he was being talked to, "um, well usually me and my friends hangout on the beach or in the city..."

"What stuff is there to do in LA?" Jonah finally jumped in adding his question. 

"There are a lot of cool stores and areas," Tj replied vaguely, "there's this one really cool store full of old records and vinyls."

Finally Cyrus had something to add to the conversation. "That's so cool! I have a really old record player in my room. These guys," he said, gesturing to Andi, Buffy, and Jonah, "think I'm weird, but I love collecting old records and antique stuff!"

Cyrus assumed it was his imagination, but it seemed like Tj had been looking intently at Cyrus as he talked. 

"Oh yeah, all my friends think I'm crazy too because I spend so much time there" Tj agreed, "but I think it's awesome to be able to look at the kinds of things people used before technology." 

Cyrus nodded earnestly, he was happy Tj knew what he meant. 

"Ok, ancient history aside," Buddy said, "are there a lot of celebrities around here?" 

Tj began shaking his head as Aunt Charlotte let out a laugh. "That's one of the biggest misconceptions about California, we're sadly not swarming with famous people everywhere." 

Buffy say back in her seat, looking slightly disappointed. 

Tj turned back to Cyrus. "I'm going off a whim here," he said, "do you listen to the Beatles?"

Unsure why, Cyrus felt himself grow warmer, but he was sure it was just the light from the chandelier and the heat coming from the oven where Aunt Charlotte's famous brownies were cooking. 

"Yes!" he answered, and then tried not to sound so enthusiastic, "they're actually one of my favorite bands, how did you know?" 

"Just a hunch," Tj grinned, looking slightly pleased with himself. 

Cyrus caught Buffy's eye and saw her raise an eyebrow at him. He immediately felt himself grow even warmer. 

Throughout the rest of the meal Cyrus noticed a few things about Tj Kippen: He was polite but quiet, he looked uncomfortable when asked questions and gave vague or short answers, and when he asked questions of his own they were generally directed towards Cyrus, not that he minded. He assumed it was because he was the quietest out of the four. Not to mention Tj interested him. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling Tj liked having things in common with someone. And in all his life, Cyrus's feelings had never been wrong. 

Except about Jonah. But he was over that, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww a whole long chapter out in one day?! Honestly don't get used to it, I can sometimes be very inconsistent, but I'm on spring break rn so I have lots of time to stay up late and write because that time of day is when I usually get my best ideas. AnywayS, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm still figuring out exactly how I want Tj's character to be so I may make some adjustments but I'll also just see how the story flows. Comment any ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

"Welllll that was interesting," Buffy nudged Cyrus, smirking as she said these words. 

It was later in the night, after TJ and his mom had gone home, and now the four sat in the room Andi had claimed as hers because there was a window seat she said would be excellent to sit on while doing her crafts because yes, she had brought crafts along even though they had so much to explore thank you very much. 

Jonah and Andi were sitting on the window seat while Buffy and Cyrus occupied the bed. 

"Huh?" Cyrus looked up, he hadn't really been paying attention, he was letting his mind wander. 

"I mean, you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself," Buffy continued with that same smirk Cyrus disliked so much- it always made him feel like she knew something he didn't. 

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked, knowing perfectly well what she was getting at.

"Well, no matter how many times we tried to have conversations, you were the only person TJ actually seemed interested in talking to."

"Oh, that," Cyrus said airily, "it was just 'cause we had stuff in common like the old bands and records and stuff." But even as he said these words, he felt himself grow warm. He had always hated how easily he could blush. As much as he refused to admit it, he had enjoyed talking to TJ, he felt like they had a lot in common. 

"Uh huh," Buffy clearly wasn't convinced.

"Maybe we can hangout with him," Andi piped up, "it would be cool to have someone who actually knows this place around." 

Cyrus gave her a death stare which she returned. 

"Oh come on," Cyrus sighed, "we can figure this place out, I've been here before, remember? And it would be nice to just have a vacation to ourselves. Jonah, back me up here."

Jonah put up his hands. "You know I love you, Cy-guy, but I'm not trying to get killed by Buffy and Andi." 

Rolling his eyes, Cyrus stood up. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Oh please tell me you're not actually mad," Buffy said. 

"No, I'm just tired," Cyrus replied truthfully, "as a matter of fact, I think we should all go to sleep so we're well rested for doing stuff tomorrow." 

"Yes Mom," Andi said, rolling her eyes and laughing. 

•

As Cyrus lay awake in his bed that night-the jet lag was real- staring up at his dark ceiling and listening to the waves crash outside his window, he felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't know why he had been so quick to shoot down Andi and Buffy's idea of hanging out with TJ. After all, they were just trying to make friends. What am I so worried about, anyways? Cyrus wondered to himself, it's not like anything will happen.

In all honestly, TJ was a cool guy and Cyrus knew they'd get along well. He had always been suspicious of new people; he liked his group of friends and he always felt worried when someone new came along. Cyrus loved his friends of course, but he often felt like when it came down to certain situations, he was forgotten. He had never voiced those thoughts of course. He knew they sounded childish, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was replaceable. He knew it was dumb, but he sometimes felt like his friends were more worried and focused on their own problems and relationships than they were on each other. Of course he knew they'd always be best friends, but best friends can drift apart, right?

Shaking his head, Cyrus tried to clear his mind of those thoughts. He was out here in California with his three best friends and three weeks full of fun and endless possibilities, he needed to stay positive. 

Cyrus now found himself focusing on TJ. He hadn't said this to the others, but TJ intrigued him. If there was one thing Cyrus Goodman prided himself on, it was his judgement of character. He had always been able to tell when there was more to someone than meets the eye, and when someone is putting up a mask. He assumed this came from having 4 psychiatrists for parents and step parents. 

Right off the bat Cyrus was able to tell that TJ was a quiet person, that much was obvious. But after further investigation, he realized that TJ was the kind of person you have to engage in a conversation with a subject they're passionate about; e.g.:  old bands. Cyrus always seemed to be drawn to people like that, it was like if there was something to be figured out about a person, Cyrus was the one to do it. 

Suddenly realizing that it was 2 AM and he  was laying in a bed in California pondering a boy he had just met, Cyrus rolled over and waited for sleep to overpower him. 

•

"Oh my god there are palm trees! Look at all the palm trees!" 

It was noon the next day and Cyrus, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah were all walking along the strip between the beach and the houses where Aunt Charlotte lived. There were palm trees lining the walkway which seemed to greatly please Andi. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You've seen palm trees before, Andi."

"But not ones this big!" Andi exclaimed in delight, "like these are actual California palm trees!"

Cyrus, Buffy, and Jonah all looked at each other and then shrugged. After their many years of friendship, they had all learned to go along with Andi's enthusiasm towards strange things.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Cyrus asked. 

"Well," Buffy began, and Cyrus inwardly shook his head, he should've known Buffy would have an itinerary for each day. 

"I was thinking Andi and I could drag you two along while we go shopping."

"Ughh whyyy," Jonah groaned. 

"Hey!" Andi defended the idea, "we need more clothes, I don't have anything suitable for California weather."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I think we're overruled," he said to Jonah, who nodded. 

"Great," Andi clapped, "we should go ask your aunt if she knows any good shopping areas."

•

An hour and a half later found the four teens wandering around The Grove, a huge shopping area full of restaurants and stores that, according to Aunt Charlotte, was one of the most popular places to go. 

After Andi and Buffy had dragged the boys into multiple stores and bought enough clothes to satisfy themselves, the four decided to poke around for a while longer. There was a huge fountain in the very center of the area and Buffy and Andi insisted they have a photoshoot in front of it. Jonah had always been good natured about those types of things, so Cyrus left the photo taking up to him and looked around. As it was a sunny Saturday afternoon, The Grove was full of people walking around and admiring the sights. Cyrus vaguely remembered coming here when he was younger, but he enjoyed it a lot more now that he wasn't under parental supervision. 

After they were done with the photos, they all started walking again.

"GUYS," Andi said excitedly, "we have to go into that candy shop."

Andi had always had a big sweet tooth. 

Waking inside the store, they found a wonderland of sugar and brightly colored decorations. 

After they all had bought enough candy to last them a long time, they walked out into the sunshine which was beginning to get increasingly warm even though it was 2 PM. 

"Do you guys want to go back to my aunt's so we can cool down in the ocean?" Cyrus asked. They all nodded as they were starting to feel uncomfortably warm. 

•

As Cyrus watched his friends splash around in the water, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe that in just two months they were all going to begin their final year of high school. This both excited and terrified Cyrus. He couldn't wait to be done with high school and move on to the next chapter of his life, but he also couldn't help but fear about what would happen when they all went off to college. He knew they gone through too much together to ever stop being friends, but he was worried all the same that they might drift apart. They were all interested in different colleges and Cyrus hated to think about not seeing them every day. That was one of the reasons he was so insistent about wanting to have a vacation just for them. He wanted to make some amazing memories with his best friend. 

"Come on Cyrus!" Andi called, "the water's great!" 

Cyrus had been standing just far enough in the water so that his feet were covered, but now he waded out to where the other three were all splashing about. 

After they all had their fill of swimming, they collapsed happily on the sand. 

"I'm glad we came here," Buffy said, eyes closed as she soaked up the sun, "I can't believe we haven't done a vacation like this before."

"That's only because we had never been able to agree on where to go before," Andi laughed, "and when we finally came up with an idea, our break was almost over."

They all laughed, despite knowing it was true. 

"Well," Cyrus said, "at least we're doing it now. One last hurrah before senior year."

"The only thing that would make it better," Andi said, "is if we all had summer romances. It's key to any good teen vacation."

"But what's the point if we'll be leaving at the end of the month anyways?" Jonah asked.

"Exactly," Cyrus agreed, glad at least one of them understood. 

"Well that's the point," Andi said, "it's just a summer fling; memories you'll remember forever."

•

After they had eaten dinner - Aunt Charlotte made her famous lasagna - the four sat sprawled in the living room watching the third Harry Potter movie. 

The sun was just ending its descent over the ocean and there was a huge window in the living room from which to watch it perfectly. 

After the movie was over, Cyrus asked if they wanted to go out to the beach again. He didn't know why, but he had an inkling to go back outside. 

While they began their walk down, Cyrus remembered something.  "There's a clubhouse a little ways down the beach," he mentioned, "if it's like how it was last time I was there, they have a foosball table and a bunch of games and stuff." 

"Wait, really?" Jonah asked, and then, "we should go there tonight."

"Like right now?" It was dark out and Cyrus wasn't sure if that was the best idea. 

"Yeah!" Andi chimed in, "let's go check it out!"

"Totally," Buffy  agreed. 

Cyrus shrugged, he was outnumbered. 

As they approached the large building, Cyrus realized there was extremely loud music coming from it and there appeared to be lots of people outside. 

"Wait," Cyrus stopped, "guys I think there's a party happening."

"Great!" Buffy said, "I've always wanted to go to a beach party."

"But we haven't been invited," Cyrus knew he always put a damper on these things, but he didn't particularly like parties, especially ones with loud music and people he didn't know. 

"Oh come on," Andi kept walking towards the building, "you only live once, Cyrus, and we're on a beach during summer, we have to take this opportunity!"

Gritting his teeth, Cyrus reluctantly trudged forward, he didn't want to walk back alone anyways. 

Entering the clubhouse, the four teens found a strobe light illuminating the packed inside that was booming with rock music from the speakers. It was extremely warm due to the body heat emanating from all the people dancing and moving around. This wasn't exactly Cyrus's kind of scene, but he didn't want to be the annoying friend that made them go home early; he had to be a good sport about it. 

As they made their way further inside, Buffy grabbed Andi's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Cyrus had always admired that about Buffy; she was always so confident and never cared about what people thought. He often wished he could be more like that. 

Looking  around, he rolled his eyes as he saw that already Jonah had a group of girls around him. It had always been like this, even back in middle school. Andi and Buffy would always be the extroverts going out and doing things, Jonah would always be surrounded by a group of admirers, and Cyrus felt like he was always the odd one out. Never confident enough like Andi or Buffy, and obviously even if he was surrounded by girls, that wouldn't do much for him. As Shadyside was a small town and Cyrus still wasn't out to everyone, he had never had much of a shot at a relationship. After coming out to Andi, Buffy, and Jonah when he was 13, he had waited until sophomore year to tell his parents. Luckily for him, they took it well. He knew they would as they were psychiatrists, but it still relieved him. 

Sighing to himself, Cyrus decided to slip back outside, not that the others would notice. 

There were still lots of people outside the clubhouse, but at least he could breathe. As he was looking around for a place to sit and wait, his eyes landed on a familiar face. What's TJ doing here? It didn't really seem like his kind of atmosphere if Cyrus's hunch about him was correct, which they always were. 

TJ was sitting on the edge of a low stone wall, he appeared to be lost in thought and was staring into the darkness towards the ocean, his face illuminated by the glow of a fire that had been started. 

Cyrus didn't know why he needed to go over there, but he felt his feet carrying him over. TJ was apparently alone and Cyrus decided he might as well find someone to talk to because he knew he was in for a long night.

"Hey!" he called out cheerfully when he was a few feet from TJ.

The taller boy turned around with a surprised expression that melted into a friendly smile when he saw who it was. "Oh, hi," he replied, "Cyrus, right?" 

Cyrus nodded, "that's me. I'm surprised to see you here."

TJ looked confused and Cyrus realized that hadn't come out right. "I mean," he quickly corrected himself, "I didn't expect to see you here."

He inwardly facepalmed. Please, he thought, don't let tonight be a total disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww ok that was a way longer chapter than I had planned! I apologize if there was a lot of rambling on this chapter, I just felt like I needed to get some things out of the way in order for the storyline to make sense. I'm really hoping to get another chapter out tomorrow or by Saturday at the latest, but we'll see how that goes. Please comment if you have any suggestions for scenes in this fic! (P.S. if you want Andi Mack/ Tyrus content you should follow me on twitter  @/starryeyedtyrus Sofia follows me so you should too 🤪)  ok anywho I hope you're enjoying this story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh really?" TJ asked, "why not?" he was smiling, but there was also a hint of a challenge in his eyes that made Cyrus nervous; he didn't know how to deal with California boys. Hell, he didn't know how to deal with boys in general.

Cyrus decided to go a safe route. "It just doesn't seem like a party where they're blasting modern rock music is the kind of place someone who likes old bands would be." 

TJ shrugged. "I have layers," he said simply.

This interested Cyrus even more, he loved unraveling people's thoughts. 

While he was busy trying to come up with a response, TJ saved him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I didn't expect to see you here on only your second night."

"Oh, well, I came with the others, we were planning on just hanging out here and when we saw there was a party I wanted to go back but they made me come."

TJ looked around. "Where are they now?" he asked.

"Um off doing their own things," Cyrus replied, trying not to sound bitter, "Jonah's surrounded by girls as per usual and Buffy and Andi have probably already made lots of friends on the dance floor."

TJ whistled. "That's tough."

Cyrus shrugged. "I'm used to it." 

TJ frowned, "what do you mean?" 

Cyrus heisted, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go into all of this with a guy he had just met the previous night, but oh well, he had nothing better to do.

Up until this point Cyrus had been leaning up against the low wall, but now he hopped up and sat like TJ with his feet dangling over the edge. 

"Let's just say this has been going on for a while," Cyrus said, "like, we've all been been best friends for years, but when we started high school it was different. We're still all best friends but..."

TJ prompted him to continue with a single glance. 

"But now it's like we've all got our own things going on so even when we're together it sometimes feels like we're all just kind of... disconnected I guess. And it's fine for them because they're all so extroverted and confident so they can just crash a party and start dancing and flirting with people or whatever. But it always feels like I'm the odd one out of those situations."

"Damn," was all TJ said. 

Even though it was just one word, Cyrus suddenly felt like he needed to defend his friends. 

"I mean, it's not like it's their faults. If anything, it's mine because I'm always the wet towel who wants to play it safe or stay home watching Netflix instead of going out and partying. I guess I just need to learn to live a little now that I'm about to start senior year."

"Ah," TJ said, "so you're one of those people."

"What do you mean by that?" Cyrus was feeling a bit irked at this point. 

"You won't ever admit that your friends are doing anything wrong because you're so used to protecting them, right? They go off and leave you by yourself but you won't even complain because you genuinely think they're in the right to do that. You say you've been best friends for years? You've probably just become accustomed to being treated like that so you haven't ever stood up for yourself." 

Cyrus stood in shock for a moment. That was the most words he'd ever heard come out of TJ's mouth all at one time. 

When he had finished collecting himself, he began to feel annoyed. What right did TJ have to tell him about his friends? TJ barely knew them. 

"You've barely even talked to them," Cyrus said hotly, "I don't think you should talk like that when you've never even gotten a chance to properly know them. I don't know if it's different in California, but where I come from you don't just go around insulting people, especially not behind their backs."

TJ held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? You're right, that was a bit out of line but I just... I know what it feels like to be the odd one out and to be left out of things. I've never stood up for myself so that was hypocritical of me to try to give you advice." 

Cyrus studied the boy sitting next to him. Blonde hair and light green eyes, TJ looked like he worked out. Yet another thing that made him slightly intimidating to Cyrus. 

Cyrus didn't know why, but something about the boy made him want to open up to him. 

Cyrus sighed and shook his head. 

"No," he said finally, "it's okay. Honestly, you're right. At least about some of it."

TJ regarded Cyrus in a manner that made him uncomfortable. He hated that TJ was attractive, it made the situation a lot harder than it needed to be. 

TJ remained silent so Cyrus took that as a cue to continue. 

"I think I've always been like this," he went on, "I'm always the pushover that wants everyone to be happy. I literally text my friends every morning to remind them to eat breakfast because it's the most important meal of the day. I just- I don't know. I feel like maybe they're almost starting to almost I don't know... take me for granted?"

He realized how that sounded and started backtracking. "Wow that sounded vain. What I mean is that it's almost like they just pay attention to me when either it's just the four of us alone, or when they need something, you know? And really it's not their faults because I've never said anything or complained. It's just how I am and I've never minded. At least not until I really started to realize. But I can't just very well be like "hey guys what you're doing isn't cool" while we're out here for three weeks."

He took a breath. 

"Why can't you?" TJ asked as Cyrus was about to open his mouth to continue.

"Why can't I what?" Cyrus stopped, confused. 

"Why can't you just tell them?" TJ pressed, "it's just a few words. It's not like they'll be mad at you. I'm sure they'd appreciate the honesty."

"Well I can't just-" Cyrus stopped. He was caught. He hated that a boy he had met the previous night had the ability to make him realize things he hadn't in all the years he'd been friends with Andi, Buffy, and Jonah. 

TJ raised his eyebrows. 

"Uh," Cyrus faltered and then continued, "because I'm not good at that stuff. I've never been good at any kind of confrontation. I'm the kind of guy who stays in the back of heated arguments and debates and doesn't get involved."

"Well," TJ responded after a pause, "have you ever considered that that's why you're in the exact situation you're in right now?" He continued when he saw Cyrus's confused expression. "Like, maybe if you had just buried the hatchet and talked to them you'd be in there with them all right now instead of sitting out here talking to a guy who knows nothing." 

"You know stuff," Cyrus said quietly, "you're the one finally making me think straight about this, aren't you?" 

TJ shrugged. "I guess I've always been good at talking with people. I just never do it."

Cyrus thought back to dinner last night when TJ barely talked to anyone besides Cyrus.

"Why not?" he asked TJ, "you're talking to me. So far you've done a lot of talking."

There was a moment of silence and Cyrus began wondering if he had said the wrong thing. He was already thinking of ways to backtrack and correct himself when TJ replied.

"Yeah..." the blonde boy trailed off, "this is, um, unusual for me.

"What do you mean?" Cyrus was bursting with curiosity, he really wanted to figure out why TJ was talking to him. 

"I just don't really... talk to many people," TJ said.

"Why not?" Cyrus hoped he wasn't pressing his luck. 

"I dunno, I guess I just feel like no one would be interested in talking to me. Plus I can never think of things to talk about with people so I figured, why bother?"

Slowly but surely, Cyrus was starting to piece together the guy TJ Kippen was.

"So then how come you're talking to me?" Cyrus asked again. 

TJ shrugged. "Well, one: you seemed like you could use someone to talk to and some advice, and two: you seem friendly enough that you won't try to rip my head off if I cross a line like I probably did earlier. That's another reason I don't talk to people," he laughed dryly and Cyrus was sure he could detect a hint of bitterness in it, "they don't like hearing the truth or things that are hard to swallow, and I don't exactly sugarcoat things. I tend to just say exactly what's on my mind, but society doesn't like that. People don't like hearing things that make life harder for them."

"I think I've just had to be open to hearing those things because both of my parents are psychiatrists who got divorced and then married psychiatrists so I'm always living with two," Cyrus said matter of factly.

"Daaamn, four of them?" TJ looked very surprised by this news and Cyrus couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Let's just say that those aren't really the go-to houses for parties," Cyrus said darkly. 

Now it was TJ's turn to laugh. 

"That must be nice," he said.

"What?" Cyrus asked.

"Having parents that actually care about your feelings and check in with you and stuff," TJ answered, and Cyrus could definitely hear the bitterness now. 

"I'm sorry," Cyrus said softly, not sure how to respond, "I didn't mean to-"

 

"No," TJ stopped him, "it's okay, I'm used to it. It's probably easier that way anyways, at least I can sneak out to parties and stuff."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know much about that," Cyrus said, "when you live in a town as small as Shadyside where everyone knows everyone else, it's pretty much impossible to sneak out. Not to mention no one ever really throws parties anyways."

"So you've never been to something like this before?" TJ asked, and Cyrus saw a smirk playing around his lips.

"No," Cyrus answered tentatively, he wasn't sure what TJ was planning. 

"Good," TJ replied, "now I can witness you experience your first real party."

"Oh," Cyrus said, he wasn't prepared for this, "I don't think-"

"Come on," TJ encouraged him, "it'll be fun! It's your second night here and it's summer, let's live a little." 

TJ had jumped to his feet, he now stretched out his hand to Cyrus. 

Well, Cyrus thought to himself, I have nothing to lose, right?

 

•

 

Cyrus flopped onto his bed. It was 2 am and he was exhausted; exhausted but happy. Andi, Buffy, Jonah, and himself had all just returned from the party. Cyrus never thought he would live to see the day he stayed out partying until 2 am. It definitely wouldn't have been that day if it hadn't been for TJ. 

Cyrus smiled to himself as he looked down at the piece of paper TJ had written his number on since Cyrus had forgotten his phone. 

As he was falling asleep a short while later, Cyrus found himself replaying the events of that night; specifically dancing with TJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooo I'm trying to decide how I want to space these chapters out. Obviously this is a Tyrus fic, but I don't want it to move along too quickly. I already have ideas for more chapters, I just need to figure out how to make it so it's not unrealistic, but at the same time they're only gonna be there for 3 weeks so that needs to be taken into account. Please comment if you have any ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

"Cyruss, Cyrussss, CYRUS!"

Cyrus felt something poke him in his rib cage and he immediately shot up. He blinked in the bright light filling his room and when his vision had restored he found Buffy perched on the edge of his bed. 

"What the hell Buffy," he grumbled croakily.

He checked the time to find it was only 7 am.

"No one should be up this early during summer," he complained, and buried his head under his pillow. 

"Ah ah ah," Buffy said, "you need to tell me about last night."

"Tell you what?" Cyrus's voice was muffled, "and can't it wait till like 11?"

"Sure," Buffy replied nonchalantly, "if you want me to grill you about your boyfriend in front of the others."

"My what?!" Cyrus was fully awake now. 

"You know," Buffy said slyly, "TJ."

"Oh my god," Cyrus groaned, "you really woke me up at this hour to ask about some random guy I happened to be hanging out with last night?"

"Yes, actually," Buffy looked very pleased with herself, "and he didn't look that random from  
the way you two were dancing."

Cyrus blushed but tried his best to cover it up; what did Buffy know, anyways? It's not like she knew what they had talked about. And Cyrus knew TJ had only hung out with him at the party because he felt bad for him. 

"It was literally nothing," he grumbled, "after you guys left me I went outside and happened to see TJ so we started talking."

"Mhmm, what did you talk about?"

Cyrus certainly wasn't going to get into all of that with her right now.

"I don't remember," he lied, "just like common interests and stuff."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"What?" Cyrus was caught off guard by this question, "no. I don't know. I doubt it. Why would I?" His face suddenly grew warm as he remembered the piece of paper he had with TJ's number on it. 

Buffy stood up shrugging. "I don't know Cy, but maybe you should be more open to romance while we're here. All I'm saying is that TJ's cute and he seems to like you, so you should make your move." 

And with that, she exited Cyrus's room.

Cyrus flopped back down and pulled his covers over his face. He knew all too well what Buffy's philosophy was with relationships. She never liked beating around the bush so she was always blunt when it came to love. Maybe that's why her and Marty didn't work out. Cyrus was still sure they'd get back together at some point, though. They were too good a match to not make it. 

Cyrus closed his eyes, he'd deal with Buffy in a few hours. For now, he just wanted to sleep. 

 

•

Cyrus was finally lured out of bed at 10 by the smell of pancakes wafting through the house from the kitchen. After quickly throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he made his way downstairs. He found Buffy and Andi engaged in a conversation with Aunt Charlotte in the kitchen. Jonah was nowhere to be found, not that this was surprising. Jonah considered anything before 10 AM too early to be up when they didn't have school.

"Well, look who's finally decided to join us!" Aunt Charlotte exclaimed when she saw Cyrus standing there, "I was beginning to wonder if you were still alive."

"Alive and thriving," Cyrus assured her. "And hungry."

"Well I can help you with that," Charlotte gestured to a big stack of pancakes cooling by the stove. "Dig in!"

After his third pancake, Cyrus was feeling very satisfied indeed. He stretched and yawned. 

"You can't possibly still be tired!" Andi said shaking her head. 

"Well, I was up later than usual," Cyrus declined to mention Buffy waking him up that morning, and thankfully, Buffy followed suit. 

"Did you kids have a good time last night?" Aunt Charlotte asked.

"It was great!" Andi said, "there was a party at the club house and I got a cute guy's number."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. Leave it to Andi to have gotten a perfect stranger's number. 

Buffy seemed to be reading his thoughts. 

"Cyrus seemed to enjoy himself too," she said casually. 

Cyrus, who had just taken a big gulp of orange juice, had to work hard to keep it all in his mouth.

"Oh," he said, turning pink, "yeah, it was cool. Parties aren't really my thing though."

"Weren't you hanging out with that guy TJ?" Andi wasn't aware she was making it worse for Cyrus.

"Hmm? Oh uh yeah he was there and neither of us really knew anyone so."

"Are you sure about that?" Buffy asked skeptically. 

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Well, I was talking to a group of people and they saw you and TJ hanging out and apparently they're all friends of his so I think there were definitely people he knew around." As she said these words, Buffy raised her eyebrows in an I told you so manner that made Cyrus shift uncomfortably in his chair. 

He wasn't exactly sure why the subject of TJ made him uncomfortable. After all, even Aunt Charlotte knew he was gay, so he didn't have to hide anything. It was more a matter of principal; Cyrus had promised himself to not get involved with relationships, and he wasn't going to let one pretty boy with great hair and. a flashy smile change that. No sir. He, Cyrus Goodman, was perfectly happy with being single. 

"Weird," was all Cyrus said before changing the subject. 

Luckily for him, Jonah walked in at that moment and Aunt Charlotte jumped up to give him pancakes. Shortly after, they were debating what to do for the day. 

The girls were in favor of driving out to Fashion Island where there was apparently a huge mall, but Cyrus and Jonah managed to convince them to walk around LA with them. 

"But then tomorrow we get to go to Fashion Island, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Cyrus said, but he knew that with a name like Fashion Island, he'd avoid it at all costs. 

 

•

 

Walking around the streets of LA was fascinating for the four teens. They had spent the majority of their lives in Shadyside, and while that was a great place to grow up, they loved taking in all the sights and sounds of such a huge city like LA. 

Andi and Buffy got too excited over all the different little stores they came across, so the boys were still subjected to lots of shopping.  
Cyrus in turn loved just wandering around. LA had always fascinated him, he loved watching all the people go by and thinking about where everyone was rushing off to. There was so much representation of different cultures here, and Cyrus loved it all. He couldn't help but smile when he saw two guys going by walking hand in hand. That was another thing that was very different from Shadyside. Being such a small town, Cyrus was one of the few openly gay guys. Luckily for him, no one had ever been mean about it, but his options for dating were extremely limited. 

"Wait guys, can we pleasee go in here?" Cyrus begged as the four passed by an old antique shop.

"Cyrus and his old stuff," Andi laughed, but they let Cyrus lead them in. 

Walking eagerly inside, Cyrus was met with the familiar scent of old curtains and dusty furniture. Just how an antique store should be, Cyrus thought to himself happily.

The group made their way inside and had fun poking around all the old treasures until Andi decided there was too much dust in her lungs and it was time to leave. 

Exiting the store, Cyrus blinked in the bright light. Suddenly remembering why he brought sunscreen with him, he whipped it out and insisted they all put some on. 

"Honestly Cyrus, you're just like my mother," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, if you guys want to get skin cancer go ahead," Cyrus huffed, "but I'm not taking any chances."

That utterance made the other three willing to accept the tube when it was handed to them. 

 

As they continued walking down the streets, Cyrus decided now was as good a time as any to bring up what had been on his mind. 

"So," be began, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to say, "I'm really glad we're on this vacation."

The others nodded in agreement. 

"Honestly I can't believe we're starting senior year in August," he continued, "our final year all being at the same school."

"Don't say that," Andi whined, "I don't like to think about it." Andi always got emotional whenever the mention of them being separated was brought up. 

"But it is true," Buffy said, "next year we'll all probably be getting ready to go to different colleges."

"It would be so much easier if we could all just stay in Shadyside," Andi sighed, "I don't know if I'm ready to give up my childhood and be an adult just yet."

"But we have to," Jonah pointed out, always the logical one, "yeah it sucks, but come on, we're us, we'll always be best friends!"

"I know," Andi said, "but it'll be different not being with you guys every day."

"I mean it's not like we even know where we'll end up," Buffy was trying to ease Andi. "Who knows, maybe we'll all end up at the same college."

"Yeah," Cyrus added, "The Good Hair Crew takes on college, I can see it now."

They all laughed and relaxed. 

Suddenly Andi stopped in her tracks and turned to them. 

"I know we're not ten anymore, but let's make a pact."

"What kind of pact?" asked Cyrus warily.

"No matter what happens, no matter what schools we go to, who we date, who we don't date, we'll always stay friends," Andi said, "I know it's dumb, but I think it's important."

"Best friends," Buffy cut in. "Andi's right, we should do it."

"Yeah," Cyrus said, "no matter what, best friends for life?" 

They all smiled at him and nodded. 

 

•

 

Cyrus was lounging on his bed reading a book. It was 12 PM the next day, and he was enjoying some down time. The girls were at Fashion Island with Aunt Charlotte -She had happily agreed to go with them which was a relief for Jonah and Cyrus- and Jonah was out doing something or other with one of the girls he had met at the party. 

Cyrus didn't mind being alone. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. Of course he loved spending time with his friends, but some quiet time for yourself is always nice. 

He set down his book, stretched, and walked to his window. It was a beautiful summer's day outside without a cloud in the sky. 

Walking back to his bed, Cyrus noticed a small scrap of paper lying on the floor. Bending down, he picked it up and turned it around. He saw a series of numbers messily scrawled across it, and realized with a jolt that it was TJ's phone number. 

Sitting back on his bed, he stared at the paper. He didn't know why, but he had an urge to punch the numbers into his phone and text TJ. After all, he had nothing else to do. 

Reaching for his phone, Cyrus quickly created a new contact and pressed the message icon. 

He quickly typed out a text and sent it before he could chicken out. 

Hey. Is this TJ? 

Cyrus set his phone down and picked up his book, trying not to concentrate on the fact that he had just texted a cute boy he danced with at a party. 

Only a few minutes later, Cyrus heard his phone go off and he quickly picked it up. His heart rate increased a little when he saw TJ's name on his screen. 

Yep! Who's this? If you're an alien please don't hurt me, I swear I haven't done anything. 

Cyrus laughed to himself as he read the message, and quickly began typing a response. 

No aliens here, although I do enjoy some good sci-fi movies. This is Cyrus, although an alien might know my name and be using it so 🤔

 

Ahh Cyrus, my fellow Beatles loving comrade! What's up? 

Cyrus paused, trying to think of a good answer. 

Oh you know, getting abducted by aliens, the usual. Jk jk (for now...) Andi and Buffy are out shopping and Jonah's out with some girl so I'm just chilling and reading a book 

He inwardly face palmed himself for using the word 'chilling', he needed to work on his texting skills. 

Ahh the wonders of books. I never understood how people could say reading is boring, you can literally make anything you want happen in a story, that's like the least boring thing ever 

As Cyrus was about to reply, TJ sent another text. 

Actually are you busy rn? I was just thinking about going to this old record store near here that I love and since you share my love of all things old, if you don't have anything to do would you care to join me? 

Cyrus didn't know why he suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. He was like the opposite of chill. But TJ was just being nice, right? Yeah, Cyrus told himself, he probably just knew that I was bored or something. 

He realized that he needed to decide what to answer with. An old record store did sound very appealing, and TJ would be great company... 

Sure! That sounds great! I've actually been wanting to poke around a record store in LA for some new music 💽

TJ replied almost immediately. 

Great! I'll pick you up in 10

So apparently he could drive.

Cyrus let out a breath. Now the hot guy was coming over to pick Cyrus up in his car and take him to a record store. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok yeS this update took much longer than I intended whoooops. I've been busy with school and stuff so I haven't had much time to write, but I do love writing and I'm excited to do fun things with this fic so hopefully I'll have anther update soon! Please like and comment, it really helps! 
> 
> (By the way I saw Shazam tonight and Asher Angel did such a good job I'm gonna crY I love him sm I'm so glad he's in Andi Mack)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I'm definitely planning on writing much longer chapters but I wanted to get this first one out. I love Andi Mack and I've been wanting to write a Tyrus AU for a while and now I've finally gotten around to it! I'm not sure how often I'll update because I want to make these chapters long and really good but I also have a lot of stuff happening in my life right now what with school and everything, but I hope to get at least 2/3 chapters out a week if possible! I'm really excited to start writing this storyline so please comment if you have any ideas!


End file.
